The Trickster and the Unicorn
by Elvarya
Summary: Gabriel introduces Sam to his unicorn. Based off of an RP I'm a part of.


Sam gasped, not quite sure if he was seeing this right.

"Um, Gabe?" he said, but he wasn't looking at the Archangel, but at the large creature the Archangel had materialized with. "I-Is that a unicorn?"

"Sure is, Sammy!" he replied happily, stroking it's mane. "This is my girl Flipflop. Only love of my life. Besides you, of course." Gabriel grinned, reaching for his Sasquatch.

"Her…her name is Flipflop?" Sam cocked his head to the side, struck by the absurdity of the situation. "You have a unicorn? And her name is Flipflop?"

"Hells yeah!" Gabe replied, getting slightly annoyed by the hunter's refusal to respond to the Trickster pressing his body against the taller man's.

"Can I touch her?" Sam asked suddenly, looking to the Archangel with a glint of excitement in his hazel eyes.

The Archangel considered. Flipflop could be a bit temperamental, and was wary of new people. "You can try," he finally said. "No guarantees she'll like you, though. Take it slow, try not to scare her."

The hunter nodded, taking a cautious step forward, never taking his eyes off the creature. He was struck by how gorgeous she was. Her coat was a snowy, nearly blinding, white, pure and shining. Her mane was almost the same color, except for the violet tint to the fibers. From the unicorn's head grew a great horn, stretching to a full two feet, maybe about two inches around at the base, and coming to a dangerous point. At first glance, it looked to be a darker shade of the color tinting the mane, but when Sam observed her moving her head, he was astonished to see it changing color, seemingly flickering through every color of the rainbow as it reflected the light. The smallest movement elicited a drastic change in the color. It was hypnotic! Her tale swished back and forth, though Sam couldn't tell if it was in anticipation, excitement, fear. In his periphery, he saw Gabriel shift from one foot to the other, watching the two anxiously.

Sam took another step forward, reaching up a hand and placing it on the side of Flipflop's long neck. He stroked her neck, marveling at the feel of her mane beneath his fingers. It was so soft, impossibly so, like tiny fibers of silk. He stroked her neck again, then, emboldened by the fact that she hadn't kicked him in the crotch yet, reached up and scratched one of her ears. She snorted, and he hoped that it was a snort of pleasure, as he took one final step towards her, now standing right next to her and he ran his hand along her neck a third time. A grin spread across his face.

"Huh, she likes you," Gabriel said, coming up behind Sam, a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Of course she does!" was Sam's cocky reply.

"It's rare," Gabriel informed him. Then, without any warning, he grabbed her neck and hoisted himself onto Flipflop's back, shifting for about half a second, setting into a more comfortable position. The unicorn snorted again, this one obviously a snort of pleasure at having her Archangel on her back. "Sorry, kiddo, but I'm not taking you for a ride. Even for us, that's a bit too cheesy."

"Are you kidding me?" the hunter asked. "You just introduced me to your freaking _unicorn_, but giving me a ride on said unicorn is too cheesy?"

"Yup!" Gabe laughed, then added, "Hurts your balls, anyways."

"Then get down here, then," Sam instructed with a mischievous smirk. "I ain't done with you yet."

The Trickster stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms petulantly, successfully managing to look like a five year old. "Make me."

"Okay!" Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waste, using his height to his advantage, and tugged until the Archangel finally came free. Sam stumbled back, the smaller male in his arms, and lost his balance, landing on the luxurious mattress that hadn't been on the ground a few moments before, Gabe on top of him. "Gotcha," he breathed against Gabriel's neck, inhaling in his sweet scent.

"Not fair!" he exclaimed, still pouting. "I wasn't ready!"

"Too bad. I'm not ever letting go."


End file.
